Double Attacker
by Iluya
Summary: Drabble / MidoHota / Entry for #KamiPeduliMidori


**_Double Attacker_**

* * *

 **Drabble MidoHota ini siap disajikan kepada tuan dan nona sekalian. Selamat menikmati.**

* * *

.

* * *

Seorang Midori Nagamasa memandang keluar jendela ruang kerjanya. Pagi-pagi begini, anak itu pasti lewat jalur di depan rumah sakit. Midori menempelkan keningnya ke kaca jendela, agar cakupan pandangannya lebih luas. Sesekali, Midori mengecek jam yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Sudah jam 8:45. Biasanya anak itu lewat sebelum jam 8:30. Midori heran, ' _Memangnya ini hari libur?_ '. Tak berapa lama, sesosok remaja berambut _blond_ pendek berseragam biru berlari sembari merapikan dasinya. Midori tersenyum dan menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa, begitu melihat anak itu Midori pasti merasa lega. _Ah sudahlah, selera seorang Midori Nagamasa memang selalu aneh_.

* * *

"Midori-saann, ada tamu! Katanya ingin berbincang denganmu sebentar", ucap Fujimoto yang menyerobot masuk ke ruang kerja Midori. Midori tersenyum sadis. "Tolong minta dia tunggu sebentar di ruang rehat. Dan lain kali, ketuk pintunya, Fujimon", ucap Midori sambil merapikan mejanya. Fujimoto langsung memberi hormat dan kabur. Midori menatap pintu yang terbuka itu. "Ahaa, kau tidak menutup pintu juga, Fujimon", gumamnya sambil memikirkan hukuman apa yang ingin ia berikan kepada tiang listrik berambut putih itu. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mencabut tanda _available_ di depan ruang kerjanya lalu menuju ke ruang rehat.

"Fujimon, seperti biasa", ucap Midori sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah pintu keluar. Fujimoto mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Midori bersama sang tamu berduaan di ruang rehat. Midori menutup dan mengunci pintu lalu duduk dengan segera di sofa depan tamunya ini. "Sepertinya tadi pagi kau telat, Tachibana-kun", sindir Midori. Yang disindir hanya menggeliat malu di tempat duduknya. Tachibana membuka topi dan hoodie anehnya. Ya, ia selalu berpakaian aneh ketika ingin mengunjungi si dokter sado satu ini, agar identitasnya tersembunyikan. "I-itu... Tadi Matsuoka-san mengacak-acak tasku sebelum aku berangkat, jadi... Yah, begitulah...", balasan dari Tachibana membuat Midori tersenyum meremehkan. "Hee, berarti kau bawa barang-barang anehmu dong, ke sekolah?", _Midori Nagamasa, dokter, rank SS di bidang menghina orang lain_. Tachibana memasang raut sebal. Midori tertawa ringan, "Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu dong!". Tachibana membuka mulutnya setelah diam sebentar, "Midori-san, antarkan aku pulang dong". Midori tersenyum dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Pakai dulu hoodie anehmu", ucap Midori. Tachibana segera memakai pakaian anehnya. "Tapi, memangnya tidak apa kau pergi sebelum waktu pulang kerjamu-", tanya Tachibana yang terhenti. Midori meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Tachibana, menyuruhnya diam. "Yah, sesekali bolehlah", jawaban Midori membuat Tachibana facepalm. ' _Yang penting aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama bocah ini_ ', batin Midori.

* * *

( _extra?_ )

* * *

"Yo, Hotaru, kau darimana saja tadi?", Matsuoka menyambut Tachibana yang pulang agak larut. Biasanya tidak begini. Tachibana tersenyum bersalah, "Maafkan aku, tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar sama seseorang... Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Haruharuki dan Yukimura-san? Aku bawakan sedikit cemilan untuk kalian". Matsuoka segera menyuruh Tachibana memanggil Yukimura, kemudian ia menggedor-gedor pintu Haruki. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia melihat ada satu mobil yang berhenti di depan flat mereka. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang Midori Nagamasa mengendarai mobil itu sambil melambai kepadanya lalu pergi. ' _Berarti... Tadi Hotaru pergi bersama dia..._ ', batin Matsuoka. Yukimura yang diseret Hotaru keluar melihat Matsuoka beraut bagaikan ia hancur. Yukimura sempat melirik ke arah pandangan Matsuoka. " _Dokter gila_... Artinya Mattsun sedang cemburu", gumamnya pelan.

* * *

.

* * *

 **YAY. ANOTHER FIC DONE.**

 _Entah kenapa belakangan ini saya demen banget bikin drabble gitu ya. Ahahaha~~~_

 _Btw ini entry buat #kamipedulimidori alias ULANG TAHUN MIDORI-SENSEEIIIIIIIII ;))))))))_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGAMASA MIDORIII 3 /okinilebay/_

.

 _Ohiya. Soal judulnya... Kenapa 'Double Attacker'?_

 _karena mereka sama-sama attacker /?/ !_

.

.

lastly, **mind to review? \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**


End file.
